Resin anchors exist for solid materials and for hollow materials.
In a solid material, a hole may be: drilled and a resin capsule, in which a stick of hardener is embedded, may be slipped thereinto, before the combination is crushed and the two components mixed together. It is also possible to drill a hole and inject resin and a hardener thereinto, the resin and hardener mixing together. A threaded rod or a screw may serve as fastening element.
In a hollow, material, after a hole has been drilled in the wall of the material, a tubular screen may be introduced into said hole, resin and a hardener then being injected into said screen, and the resin, expelled out of the screen and after curing, fastening the screen to the rear of the wall. Threaded rods or screws may also be used as fastening elements.
All the abovementioned anchors may be used both in a solid material and in a hollow material.
Also known, for a hollow material, is an element with a bearing flange to which a slit skirt is firmly attached, the skirt being designed, i) to be pressed against the rear face of the wall through the action of the tie connecting it to the flange that bears against the front face of the wall and ii) to receive, by injection, a resin/hardener mix for fastening the element to the rear of the wall.
All the abovementioned anchors, which have been known for a long time, are fastened by purely chemical means.
Many of these resin anchors require a resin injection step to be carried out, and the Applicant has sought to dispense with this relatively tedious injection operation. In addition, the Applicant has sought to provide a resin anchor that is not only suitable both for a hollow material and a solid material but that is able to be fastened no longer by purely chemical means but also by mechanical means.
Thus, what it proposes is a resin anchor, comprising an apertured tubular envelope designed to be compressed by a traction element, characterized in that it includes, on the inside of the envelope, a resin component and a hardener component that are intended to be mixed together and to cure under the action of the compression of the envelope, in order to fasten the anchor, at least one of the two components being sacheted, the mix formed from the two components being expelled out of the envelope via its apertures during its compression.
It should be emphasized that nothing could have encouraged a person skilled, in the art to put, into a resin anchor also having mechanical fastening, thanks to the compression of the compressible envelope, and usable both in a hollow material and a solid material, two components intended to be cured as was done in a hole of a solid material for receiving a fastening element of the threaded rod or tapped bushing type.